<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving a Dragon by TruPhee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994848">Saving a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruPhee/pseuds/TruPhee'>TruPhee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Pairing, enemies falling in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruPhee/pseuds/TruPhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some students are coming back for the 8th grade year. All the golden trio is returning as well as some Slytherin. Everyone is a little older a little wiser and a lot more realistic of the world after the war.<br/>The Gryffindor's know that the Slytherins are going to not have it easy this year and they are correct. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all feel it is up to them to try and keep the Slytherin protected no matter what. Even if the others do not like it.<br/>Its a good thing they do because when one of the Slytherin gets almost sexually assaulted in a class room by some other students the Professors realize that things have become very extreme and something needs to be done about it. They set up a system that some are none to happy about.<br/>As the year goes on feelings are made known, secrets revealed and crushes that have been unknown come to light.<br/>Will everyone end up happily together?<br/>Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/??, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin, Millicent Bulstrode/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope all of you enjoy my stories.<br/>If you like something other than fanfiction I also have stories up on<br/>Google Play and amazon.com under Nalana Phillips.<br/>Enjoy and stay safe all my lovely readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>              It now came to the beginning of the eighth-grade year for the returning students who had missed some or all of last year with the war going on. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor all returned this year to finish their schooling. Terry Boot, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff returned as well. From Ravenclaw, there was Cho Chang, Terry Boot, who were the only ones of their year to return; many had died in the war. Then to everyone’s shock and dismay, Draco Malfoy had decided to return along with Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>              They bothered no one though, keeping to themselves mostly. Some thought they might be plotting, but the golden trio figured more than anything they wanted to keep their heads down and just get through the year.</p><p>              Easier said than done. None of the trio wanted to harass any of the Slytherins this year. They all just wanted to get through the year unscathed and peaceful like, but they knew there would be some who held them accountable for their parents missed deeds, and with Snape gone, no one would be looking out for them.</p><p>              Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all sat in a compartment together, discussing that very thing. None of them were fools, and they knew with the war over, all the Slytherins would be easy targets.</p><p>              “What should we do in case they are being bullied? You know none will come and ask for help if they are.” Hermione was the first one to speak.</p><p>              Harry sighed. “We stop the people if we can then take the person to madame Pomphrey straight away. This war has caused enough bloodshed, anger, and hate. I would like to be the one who helps end it.” Everyone nodded in agreement with Harry’s words. They were all heartily sick of the bitterness and anger that had plagued the wizarding world since the end of the war. If they could do something to help stop it, all of them would sure as bloody well try.</p><p>              Ron spoke up next. “I know some of us are Prefects this year. He looked over to Hermione, but she shook her head. “I declined.”</p><p>              That got everyone’s attention. “You what? Ginny, Ron, and Harry all said at once. “Hermione, how could you decline it is all you ever wanted?” Ron asked, stunned to the bottom of his Weasley soul.</p><p>              Hermione rolled her eyes at her long-time friend's shock and confusion. “I don’t know, Ron, maybe the fact that I just went through a war and do not wish to put too much pressure on myself this last year. I only want to have fun and study for my N.E.W.T.S, that is it. Here she put it that way; they could understand the none desire to be shoved into another role of responsibility.</p><p>              “Who do you suppose will get the position then?” Ginny Weasley asked. She felt slightly nervous now that Hermione had not gotten it, then it might end up coming to her or someone else.</p><p>              The friends remained silent for the rest of the trip, each thinking about the upcoming year and how they might get through it. No one wanted to admit that they were all at a loss to pretend like everything is normal. It wasn’t, not really.</p><p>              Now they had to go back to school and act like everything is fine. Like they had not been kids in a war for fucks sake. Nope, now, education became the biggest priority for the wizarding world and repopulation as well. Thankfully, they did not have to deal with such things yet.</p><p>              Ron, Hermione, Harry, and all the rest could still stay kids for just a bit longer. That seemed to be the only good thing that came out of this year at all.</p><p>              Ron sighed, he as he stared out the window. <em>As if my life were not complicated enough. </em>He had Hermione had called it quits shortly before coming back to school. Hermione, still grieving over the loss of her parents, had not been easy to get close too. Frankly, Ron had not even really wanted to try. It wasn’t her; personally, it seemed to be the fact that when he kissed her, there had been nothing there.</p><p>              <em>And not just nothing, I mean zip, zilch, not even a stirring of little Ron. Nada. I am not sure what to make of it. I love her, but I am not so sure I ever was in love with her.</em></p><p>              Hermione had not been overly upset about their not going forward. It had been his mother who had been more upset about the end of their relationships than either of them.</p><p>              She had laminated about not having grandchildren. Ron snorted to himself.<em> As if I am ready for kids. I have not even finished school, and I know Hermione is not even close to prepared for that step. Ma is just going to have to look elsewhere for a brood of red-headed babies because they are not coming from me.</em></p><p>Just then, the whistle for the train alerted them that they were close to Hogwarts. Everyone began getting ready to depart. As each of them trundled out of the compartment, they kept an eye on the Slytherin kids to make sure no one messed with them. Ron raised a brow at Pansy when he noticed her clothes and hair were slightly mused. He figured she might have had a fling with a boy or something.</p><p>              None of them noticed the way she ducked her head down as tears gathered in her eyes. She did not wish anyone to know she was close to crying because Slytherins don’t cry.</p><p>              No one had seen her coming back from the bathroom to be pulled into a compartment full of 6<sup>th</sup> years girl. They had pulled her hair and called her names. They were telling her how her parents were Death Eater sympathizers and that they deserved to be in Azkaban like the rest. Pansy had tried to defend herself and her parents, but the girls only slapped her around more. Eventually, when the whistle blew, they knew they had to let her go.</p><p>              Heading into the compartment were Draco, Blaise, and Millicent all huddle together. When each saw her, they knew something had happened. Draco jumped up and ran to her, wrapping her in his arms.</p><p>              “Salazar Pansy, what happened to you?”</p><p>              Being in Draco’s arms felt a great comfort at the moment. As if someone had her back. She sobbed out the whole tale, each looking angry but knowing there could be nothing for it. Most were Death Eater children who would save them, no one that is who!</p><p>              The serpents were on their own, and none could strike back for fear of reprisals and an excuse to kick them out. None of them would give the staff satisfaction.</p><p>              “We will get through this, you will see.” Draco hugged the sobbing girl close. Most people thought he and Pansy were an item, but they had never been. Pansy only clung to him to throw people off of who she had wanted to be with. If anyone knew she would be tormented mercilessly, Draco had pretended for years to be her beau.</p><p>              “All we have is each other, and as long as we have on another’s backs, we should be alright. From now on, no one goes anywhere without someone else.”</p><p>              Everyone nodded. Though their years had diminished, Draco still felt in charge and a leader towards this small group of misfits. Everyone readied themselves to get off the train as they departed; none of them noticed that they had a pack of Gryffindors in front of them—a crew behind them to make sure that they staid protected.</p><p>              None of them would appreciate the interference from the group, so they were trying to be inconspicuous about it. So far, none of the Slytherin noticed.</p><p>              It had been Ron who had realized something had happened after coming out. He had seen Pansy’s rumpled state and at first not thought anything about it. It had not been until some sixth-year girls had come out of one of the compartments laughing over what they had done to the little Slytherin bitch as they put it. Did it dawn on him that she had been being accosted? Ron immediately told Harry and Hermione, who then informed Neville, Ginny, and Luna.</p><p>              They had decided that all of them would wait for the Slytherins to come out Neville, Luna, and Hermione would be in front. Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the back so they each would have a powerful witch or wizard in both places to have their fronts and backs.</p><p>              Why you ask would they go to so much trouble for people who despised them? Easy. None of them enjoyed watching people be bullied or humiliated no matter who they might be or how they had treated them in the past.</p><p>              Everyone stepped off the train and into the carriages without incident. Once the group knew all the Slytherin made it into the Thesaural drawn wagons. All of them breathed a sigh of relief as they climbed into their carriages as well.</p><p>              “Well, this bloody year is off to a great start,” Neville commented grouchily. Everyone nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The year starts off not so great. Everyone one is trying their hardest to keep up with the goings on of the school and all the Slytherin crisis. Our hero's can only do so much. How will they cope?<br/>This is just the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to all my lovely reads. Thank you so much for enjoying my stories.<br/>I have been getting nothing but positive feed back from my writing and I have to say it warms my heart greatly.<br/>Please enjoy another chapter of the story and I hope you continue giving me your thoughts.<br/>I love when my readers drop suggestions or ideas as well. Sometimes I use those suggestions.<br/>If you love my fanfiction I also have novels up on google play under another name. Nalana Phillips.<br/>As always stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               The school year had gotten off to a rough start that had been for sure. The 8th year returning Gryffindor's were housed separately from the rest of the house as well as the Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Headmistress McGonagall had told everyone that there would be no tolerance for hate or prejudice amongst them, and if anyone were caught in such an act, there would be dire consequences.</p><p>The Gryffindor's very much doubted the warning would be heeded by most of the students. They, of course, had been right. Not two days in, Luna and Ginny had come across Millicent Bulstrode being pinned to a wall by three Ravenclaw girls. Who had hexed her with an itching spell then held her there so she could not scratch herself? When the two came upon the group, Millicent had been in such tears the other girls had drawn their wands immediately. Both told them if the Raveclaws did not release her and moved on, they would be forced to inform the Headmistress about their actions.</p><p>When the group ran off, Luna asked Millicent what spell they had used; in tears, Millicent told them, and Luna canceled the spell. They then helped the other girl up and asked if she wanted to go to the infirmary to be looked over. Millicent just shook her head, thanked them quietly, then went on her away. Both understood that the war had affected others as well. Millicent did not seem the brash bully she once had been. Instead, she stayed quiet and kept to herself mostly.</p><p>Millicent kicked herself as she walked, Draco had warned them not to go out alone, but she figured it would not be a problem in she went from one class to another quickly. She had been very wrong. The girls seemed to be waiting for her to pass than jumped her, each grabbing an arm while the third hexed her with the spell. Their cruel laughter was still ringing in her ears as she walked.</p><p>She was lost in thought she did not notice the pair that hung back behind her to make sure she got to her destination uninterrupted. Once Millicent made it to the next class, the girls left to head to their own, which was in the other direction. Both jogged there so they would not be late to defense.</p><p>Once they arrived, both were panting slightly from the exertion. They had been leaving potions and came across the scene on the way to defense; luckily, both made it in time and were not late.</p><p>“There has got to be an easier way to do this?” Ginny groaned tiredly. Luna nodded, trying to take in deep breaths through her nose. “I may be fit, but even I cannot jog that long without being tired. We have to come up with a better game plan.”</p><p>The rest of their day went uneventful thankfully for them. The others were not so lucky. Ron and Harry had to defend Blaise twice and Draco once. Hermione came across Draco once, and Pansy defending themselves against some Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff students.</p><p>              When everyone reconvened to their rooms that night after dinner, each was exhausted from the events of the day.</p><p>              “We have to figure something out that makes it, so all of us don’t have to keep this up. I cannot feel this drained every day, or I will not make it through the rest of the year.” Hermione groaned while lying on the couch; a hand slung over her eyes. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Padma, and Seamus all concurred with her. They each had to come to the aid of other Slytherins as well, not just 8th years. It had been a grueling day for everyone. The boys went up to bed as well as the girls. None of them felt much like chatting after the day’s events.</p><p>              The next few weeks were not much better. They talked about bringing things to the staff's attention. Still, all of them agreed that the professors would not be looking out for the Slytherin any more than the rest of the other students other than them were.</p><p>“What if they look over the Slytherins problems as inconsequential.” Ron sighed as he ran a hand through his shaggy red locks. Ron had decided to let his hair grow over the summer so he could try to look more like his brother Bill who he greatly admired and wished to emulate. </p><p>              Hermione blinked at Ron in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly at him using such a big word. Ron noticed Hermione staring and snapped at her. “What I can use big words, I just normally leave it up to you so you can feel smarter,” Ron smirked at her while teasing her slightly.</p><p>              Hermione rolled her eyes at him before shooting back. “Good to know the next time you supposedly need help with your homework and pretend you do not understand it.” Hermione humphs, folding her hands over her chest and glaring at him.</p><p> Everyone knew they did not mean their sniping at each other. It usually was friendly banter, but no one wanted to hear it too much today because of all the drama going on around them.</p><p>              “Can you two save it for the bedroom and later.” Seamus gripped. The two in question jaws dropped, and they sputtered together. “We are not a couple, Finnigan.” Ron and Hermione growled at the other Scottish boy. He just yeah, yeah, whatever you said them before turning back to the others. “So, what are we going to do to help them? I am not the biggest Slytherin supporter, and all after you know who. even, I think it is unfair of all the flack these kids are getting for something they had no control over.”</p><p> We will have to think up something tomorrow but for tonight, let us get some much-needed rest. It is the weekend after all. What can happen during the weekend that is any worse than during a school day.” Harry stated, trying to sound optimistic for everyone else’s benefit.</p><p>              Harry did not know the murphy’s law theory never make a statement such as that because it will come to pass.</p><p>              Sure, enough, the weekend came, and it started relatively quiet for a Saturday. Everyone sat around, feeling proud that they had made it through half the day without incident. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean all sat in the 8th year common area talking, playing chess, or exploding snap. When suddenly, there came a banging on the door. Hermione being the closes, walked over to answer it. When she pulled the door open, she saw a frantic 7th year Slytherin boy standing there looking bedraggled and scared. Hermione gasped, seeing the state of him. She quickly pulled him inside and asked what was wrong. At first, he looked around to make sure he is safe, and no one would harm him. Hermione and everyone quickly reassured the scared kid that no one would hurt or harm him there.</p><p> “You have to help please. They have my friends pinned down, and no one is around. I know you guys have come to the defense of some of my fellow classmates before. Please help please?” He began to weep in earnest.</p><p>              “It’s all right, don’t cry.” Ginny tried to soothe the boy in her year. She could not remember what his name is at that moment in time, but right now, that did not matter.</p><p>“Where are your friends? Who attacked them?” Harry hissed angrily. The boy looked over the older one with tears in his eyes. He hiccupped slightly before answer.</p><p>“Draco told us not to go out without being in pairs or groups, so we would be less likely to be attached. Well me Pansy and Millicent had decided to go to the astronomy tower to study and enjoy the view. When some wizards led by Justin Flinch-Fletchley entered after us and attacked, I managed to get away and find help. Please, I do not know what they are going to do to them.”</p><p>              “Dean, Seamus, you stay with him, and we will go after them,” Hermione stated. Her blood boiling at the thought of a bunch of attacking girls. Her hair had begun to float around her, Hermione’s magic crackled dangerously.</p><p>              Thankfully, none of them had been made Prefects this year, so none had to worry about searching out a teacher. That honor had fallen to Parvati Patil. She currently had gone to see Pomphrey about a lad who had cast an accidental charm that had supposed turn his hair a different color. Unfortunately, he had said it wrong, so instead, the boy ended up bald. He had cried so hard that Parvati had to escort him to the nurse to see if there could be anything done for him.</p><p>              All three began to run out the door towards the astronomy tower, hoping they would not be too late to save the girls. On the way, they ran into Neville and Luna, walking through the hall. As they rushed past, the two asked what caught their robes on fire. One of them shouted back about what they had been told as they raced through the halls.</p><p>              Luna and Neville joined in the chase. The group passed Professor Flitwick, almost trampling the little teacher as they went.</p><p>              “Hey, watch where you are going. No running in the halls.” He shouted in his squeaky voice. Luna stopped for a moment to tell him what the others had in her dreamy voice. “We need Headmistress in the astronomy tower right away, sir. Oh, sorry for almost running you over, but there seems to have been an attack on some Slytherin girls by some males students. Right naughty thing to do to defenseless girls.” She then ran after her friends once more. The little professor was staring after them in shock.</p><p>              “Oh, dear, not good. I had better go find McGonagall straight away.” With that, he scampered off on his short legs to find the Headmistress as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, it would take some time to do so because currently, she visited Rubeus Hagrid to have a chat and a cup of tea with him.</p><p>              Professor Flitwick panted after a bit. He finally realized that running around would not do any good, so he summoned his Patronus and sent it out to McGonagall. With that, he waited for her appearance because there was nothing else he could do until she showed up.</p><p>              Meanwhile, Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Hermione were just getting to the top of the tower. They could hear nothing coming through the door. They wondered if maybe the kid got it wrong, but only to be safe, Hermione cast an Alohomora spell and the door unlocked. Ron stood nearest the handle, so he twisted the knob, and the door swung open. The scene that met their eyes made every one of their blood boil, and wands began to wipe out instinctually.</p><p>              The room in question had a total of six people in it all together. Two boys were holding Millicent Bulstrode up against the wall while two other boys had Pansy Parkinson pinned to the floor. Millicent was screaming and struggling to try and get to Pansy, but the boys appeared to be either stronger than the larger girl, or they were using some kind of spell to keep her there.</p><p>              Justin had Pansy on the floor with another boy who none recognized; he looked to be a Hufflepuff though by his robes. He held Pansy’s arms down while Justin held her legs open. They had ripped Pansy’s underwear off and looked to be about to violate her. She was crying and begging them not too.</p><p>              “Shut up, you filthy Slytherin bitch. Isn’t this what your families liked to do to us muggles? Rape, torture, and kill? I am just giving back some of what yours did to mine.”</p><p>              “Please she sobbed I am still a virgin, please don’t do this.” Justin backhanded her across the face while screaming for her to shut up, causing her head to hit the floor with a sickening thud. Pansy only whimpered deliriously after that.”</p><p>              “Pansy! Oh Salazar, Pansy, please leave her alone. Don’t hurt her!” Millicent begged, sobbing and struggling in vain. One of the other boys just looked at her and sneered. “You’re too ugly and fat to fuck, so we are going to take turns with your little friend there.”</p><p>              He said no more because the next thing any of them heard was a multitude of stunning and binding spells being cast, causing all the attackers to drop or fall over. This made Millicent fall from the wall into a heap on the floor. She quickly crawled over to Pansy to check on her while weeping softly.</p><p>              “Did we get all of them? I thought there would be more?” Ron snarled as they each looked around at the culprits. Looks of disgust etched on each one of their faces. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were shocked to discover that the boy who had his back to the door was, in fact, one of their own. It had not been until they rolled him over, they discovered Colin Creevey.</p><p>              “Ugh, I always knew he was a wanker.” Ron growled, shoving him with his boot for good measure. Meanwhile, Neville and Hermione had crouched down by Millicent and Pansy to check the injured girl's condition.</p><p> Millicent whimpered pitifully and shrunk back from their outstretched hands. She did not want to let anyone else hurt her friend.</p><p>              Hermione tried to use soothing words to make the traumatized girl understand they were there to help, not hurt. “Millicent, we just want to make sure Pansy is alright. No one will hurt you or her again.” Suddenly there came a loud crunching sound. Hermione whipped her head towards it and glared at the interrupter. Luna gave her a feigned look of innocents. “Oops, my foot slipped and broke his nose.” Hermione’s eyes shot down to who she spoke of, and it had been Justin who’s wrath bore Luna’s size five shoe. Hermione shook her head. Luna could be scary sometimes, indeed.</p><p>              She turned back to the other girl who only wept and rocked the incapacitated one on the floor. She sighed again as she pulled her wand out. “I am really sorry about this, Millicent. She cast a sleeping charm on the distraught girl than ordered Neville to pick up Pansy and take her to the infirmary post haste. Neville nodded, collecting Pansy, then turned to the door. Just as he was about to step through the with his precious bundle in his arms Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came rushing in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group deals with the aftermath of the attack. Why does it feel more is not  being done to protect the students? Things start coming together and a crush is revealed and what is up with Draco?<br/>Read to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>McGonagall took in the scene quickly than ordered someone to explain what had happened. Neville nodded to her in respect but told her that someone else would have to do it because he had to get Mr. Parkinson to see Pomphrey.</p><p>              Once Neville left with his charge, the Headmistress turned back to the rest. “Well, start explaining someone!” She snapped. Harry stepped forward than told her how the distraught Slytherin had come to their rooms to inform them of what had transpired. They then rushed to the scene to stop whatever might be happing.</p><p>              Ron piped up next. “We came upon these louts attempting to violate Pansy Parkinson while holding a struggling Millicent Bulstrode against the wall. We stepped in and detained them till you could arrive and take care of it.” Ron spoke with an edge to his voice that most had never heard. Right now, he wanted to do some real harm to these cretins but could not for fear of reprisals.</p><p>              McGonagall’s eyes turned hard as she looked at the four boys on the floor. “Then why is that one bleeding if you only apprehended them?” She pointed to Justin.</p><p>              “My foot slipped.” Luna smiled dreamily at the Headmistress as if it happened every day. McGonagall seemed to more not have anything to say about that. Not being sure how to respond. Meanwhile, Flitwick gave his Ravenclaw a secret thumbs-up sign behind the Headmistresses back but then tried to look serious.</p><p>              “So, explain why Millicent Bulstrode, too, is unconscious on the floor as well as the rest of the supposed attackers?” Minerva McGonagall asks in an exasperated voice.</p><p>              Hermione raised her hand, a blush forming on her cheeks as she admitted that had been her doing. “Bulstrode would not release Parkinson, so I had to cast a sleeping spell on her so we could get Pansy to Madam Pomphrey.</p><p>              Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I see. Well, I think we will take care of the rest. Why do you not get Millicent to the infirmary? The others nodded Ron and Neville going and picking up Millicent as gently as they could under each arm.</p><p>              When the group paused at the door, Professor Flitwick was quick to reassure them. “We will handle the rest of the group; you may be on your way now.” He shooed them out the door. The group left as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, the boy from earlier, came running up to them.</p><p>              “Did you make it on time? Are they hurt? Why is Millicent passed out? Where is Pansy?” They were asked a barrage of questions within seconds to the point that Harry had to hold up a hand.</p><p>              “Woah, slow down. Yes, they are both fine. Millicent is knocked out because she would not release Pansy so we could help her, so we had to place a sleeping spell on her. If you would like, you may accompany us to the hospital wing?”</p><p>              The boy shook his head. “I had better go inform Draco about what has happened.” The nodded at him. He then turned and ran off.</p><p>              The group escorted Millicent to the infirmary. Once they arrived, they handed her over to Poppy Pomphrey then went and checked on Pansy. As the group began to leave, Draco came charging in demanding to see and know how Pansy and Millicent were doing. </p><p>              Madame Pomphrey told him to lower his voice and that both were sleeping now. Draco came up short when he saw them—nodding in their direction as a thank you. He did not think they would accept anything else from him, so he did not try to give it. Even though he knew the golden trio had been looking out for them and his other Slytherin. Why could he not say? <em>Needing to always be hero’s that lot is most likely why they are doing it. I will not cow to them, though.</em></p><p>Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as the group left than quietly went and checked up on Pansy and Millicent. Thankfully, he would not be privy to the conversation that went on out in the hallway.</p><p>              “Core, you would think we would be a little nicer?” Ronald snipped as they walked down the hall. “Did we not just rescue two of his own?” Ronald's friends simply rolled their eyes.</p><p>              “Try to see it from his perspective, Ron, we have been enemies for so long, and now we are trying to help and keep the Slytherins safe. He has to believe ulterior motives are going on. In his word, no one helps anyone for free.” Hermione tried to make Ron see the reason for why Draco might be reluctant to be appreciative.</p><p>              Neville nodded his agreement before speaking up as well. “Besides, we are not doing it for any other reason that it is the right thing to do. He can wait for all he wants for one of us to come to him with favor or request, but I know it will not be me.” Neville than chuckled softly. His friends grinned in complete agreement. They wanted nothing from the Slytherins. All they wanted to do is show that the houses could come together in unity and defense of one another if need be.</p><p>              Some people would not like it, and many would frown upon it, but all of them did not care for the opinions of others, or they would not be doing it in the first place. Without the backing of support of some kind, many of the Slytherin would not want to come back to school next year, and that would just not be far now, would it?</p><p>              The group could only hope that the Professors and Headmistress would take things seriously from here on out and that the right thing would be done. Most of them did not hold out much hope of this because there is strong favoritism of houses. The Slytherin did not have that support in that way at the moment because Professor Sinistra had become the new Head of the house for them. None trust her too much compared to Snape.</p><p>              They went about the rest of their day; no more innocence’s happened. At dinner that night, the Headmistress informed everyone that there were a few students who would not be returning; she did not say the names and spoke no more about it. Some of the students, mainly those who felt they had been doing the staff jobs, felt deeply disappointed that more had not been saying about the issue. Unfortunately, there is not much any one of them could do other than what they already were.</p><p>              “Its tripe, I tell you. “Hermione raged while pacing the room in deep agitation. “We risk ourselves because someone comes to us for help. They do not make them apologize to Millicent and Pansy for what they did. No, the teachers instead ship them off quietly as if nothing were amiss or wrong. As if they decided to leaves school willingly.” Huffing in exasperation, she flopped onto the settee in the common room in anger.</p><p>              No one said anything else because they did not know how to make it better. Their pensive mood was interrupted a few moments later when there came a knock at the door. Ginny strolled over to get it, and everyone watched in disbelief as Pansy and Millicent stepped into the room. They looked around for some moments before both girl's eyes settled on the others. </p><p>              Pansy was the first to speak though she looked decidedly uncomfortable doing so. “I had been told today what happened and that you lot were the ones to rescue Milly and me from those thugs.”</p><p>              There was a collective nod of heads, but no one spoke because they were still too shocked to see two Slytherins in their space. It felt surreal. No, that the Gryffindor’s did not ever go and invade the Slytherins area. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to be exact. More times then they cared to admit but to have them in theirs, none thought they would ever see that day happen.</p><p>              Ginny finally seemed to be the first to remember her manners. Jumping up, she offered the two girls a seat on the couch, telling Ron to shove over as well. He did without protest. Ginny then went and sat next to Hermione instead. Pansy and Millicent sat, grateful looks appearing across their faces as they did so. Both were still very tired from today’s events.</p><p>              “Millicent and Bert told me what had transpired today during and after the attack. I came to say thank you to all of you. I know you did not have to save us, and we have never been that kind to most of you.” Pansy blushed while over at Neville and Hermione in particular. “I just wanted to show my gratitude, though.”</p><p>              Neville stood up while smiling; he walked over to the two girls than extended a hand to them in friendship. Hermione’s keen eyes took in the fact that Pansy looked up at him than a full blush spread from her cheeks all the way down to her neck as he neared her. Hermione than leaned over to Ginny, whispering.</p><p>              “Do you see what I see, or is Pansy blushing at Neville?” Ginny looked over cocking her head to the side slightly. First, she thought her friend had gone nutters, but then she noticed that Pansy’s eyes dropped and a small, shy smile appeared on her lips as she places her hand in his.</p><p>              “Sweet Godric Gryffindor’s shorts, I think she has a crush on Neville. A girl only looks flustered like that when she likes a bloke. Our Nev has turned out quite well this year compared to his goofy faze. Maybe Pansy finally has seen it too?” She whispered back so no one would overhear them. “I say we encourage it! The more we show house unity, the more it will catch on, and then prejudice will hopefully die out with the last generation.” Hermione thought this a brilliant plan but did not know how to encourage Neville if he did not feel the same way as Pansy.</p><p>              They all watched as Pansy accepted Neville Longbottom’s hand in friendship. Some of them hoped maybe it would lead to more if given the right nurturing.</p><p>              Millicent spoke up just then, causing all eyes to drift towards her. “I also wanted to say thank you. I know that I have been a bully much of our school lives, but that had been at the behest of my family. It never truly was who I wished to be. With them in Azkaban, I want you to know that you will never get that Bulstrode back again.” She looked shyly down at her hands as she spoke. “I truly am sorry for the way things were before. I hope one day all of you can forgive me.”</p><p>              Most just blinked. A few scratched the back of their necks, not sure how to respond. It was Ginny Weasley who glared around the room than spoke up to reassure the other girl. “Of course, we can forgive you, Millicent. Everyone makes mistakes, and many people feel the need to please their parents because they do not know anything else. Thank you for the apology. It is much appreciated.”</p><p>              The grateful smile Millicent threw at her made Ginny’s heart flutter slightly. <em>Strange, when she smiles, she is actually quite pretty. Oh, boy, did I just think Millicent pretty</em>? <em>Today must be more trying then I originally thought.</em> The Slytherin girls did not stay much longer, having to get back before curfew. Neville walked Pansy to the door then told her to be safe and careful on the way back down to the dungeons. She promised she would; after that, they departed, all the rest of the group went to bed. Each one is hoping and feeling that they had made some progress with the Slytherin house after tonight.</p><p>              Ron lay in his bed, believing and hoping that maybe if they could sway Pansy and Millicent to believe in them. That may be just maybe it would mean a certain dragon might begin to trust in some of them as well.</p><p>              <em>Oh, come off it, old boy, you know you want him to trust in you more than the others. </em>Ron would not lie. He had noticed how well Draco Malfoy began to fill out this year. He still looked haughty and polished; he still could be called slim and petite looking compared to Ron’s hulking frame. Draco, though he had obtained a fine arse on him and he had begun to let his hair grown and curl how he wanted instead of slicking it back as he had done for so many years. Ron very much wanted to run his fingers through that soft gold hair just to feel its texture on his fingers.</p><p>              He would never admit this to anyone, but since seeing Draco at the beginning of the year on the train, Ron began to develop a slight crush for the other boy. It seemed to grow as the year progressed. He did not feel the need to inform anyone of this, though. Because Ron could just hear his sister, Harry, and Hermione’s taunting voices were telling him they knew it all along. And that hate went hand in hand with love.</p><p>              Ron did not want to hear it. So, he would jerk off to the image of Draco in the silence of his room in the secure knowledge that not a single soul would ever find out, especially the one he wanted.</p><p>              They might be promoting inhouse relations, but Ron did not feel particularly suicidal any time soon. Besides, he could not be sure of Draco’s preference for men or women anyways. He knew girls were always hanging off of him, so he leaned towards girls, but then again, Ron had never heard of him sleeping with any of them or dating them, so Ron thought maybe he might be secretly gay. Until he did have a sure idea, he would not get his hopes up.</p><p>              After some time, Ron eventually fell asleep. His dreams became plagued with people laughing at him for doing such a foolish thing as wanting and thinking he had a chance with the Slytherin. Draco himself sneered and telling Ron he would rather screw Voldemort himself than ever thing about touching him. Eventually, Ron woke up in a cold sweat than found it tough to fall back asleep for the remainder of the night.     </p><p>              By breakfast time, everyone assembled in the common room then headed down stares for food. Harry commented on Ron’s appearance as they walked.</p><p>              “Rough night, mate? You look like you did not get a wink of sleep.” Ron ran a hand through his longish hair pushing back off his face. “Yeah, I had nightmares,” he said, hoping Harry would not push and ask him what about. His mate didn’t instead only nodding before replying.</p><p>              “I get them to, I feel you.”</p><p>              Ron could not help the slight snort he let loose at hearing Harry.” <em>Somehow I doubt you have nightmares about your crush laughing in your face and telling you, and you have no chance with him ever.</em></p><p>Ron only grunted in response. They had made it to the dining hall door before he suddenly heard a noise behind him. It sounded like a ppsssttt sound. At first, he thought he might be hearing things but then brushed it off, thinking it might be his sleep-deprived brain, and he just needed coffee.</p><p>              Only when he heard it again as all his friends went through the door first did Ron realize he might not be so delusional after all. Looking around for the source of the noise, he saw a hand wave to him. Out of the shadowy corner behind a pillar. Ron wondered what it might be about, but he also heard his stomach growl considerable. Figuring he could spare a few seconds to see what all the mystery, secretiveness might be about. Ron jogged over to the corner than stepped into it.</p><p>              Once his eyes adjusted, he had to rub them to make sure he had not fallen back asleep, and this might be another one of his dreams. Because they're standing in all his Slytherin, golden beauty stood no other than Draco Malfoy.</p><p>              Before Ron could ask what, this was all about Draco beat him to the punch. As Ron took him in, he noticed Malfoy had dark circles under his eyes; he looked slightly frightened and edgy.</p><p>              “Ron, I need your help. Someone wants to kill me.”</p><p>              Ron could do nothing but blink in shock. One thing and one thing only running through his mind like a mantra.</p><p>              <em>Shit!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Ron have a conversation of how to handle the threat. <br/>How will others take the two becoming closer? Will this new deal complicate thing or make them better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all my readers. I have been very busy with one of my upcoming books that can be found on google play and amazon next months called When Desire Seduces Fear. <br/>I hope you enjoy this newest chapter for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>              Ron had no idea what to say or how to react to Draco’s news. The other boy sure did look nervous and twitchy all of a sudden.</p><p>              He decided the best way to get to the bottom of this would be by asking the most obvious question. “Why would you think someone is trying to bloody kill you, and what do you expect me to do about it?”</p><p>              Draco flushed and fidgeted looking left then right. “I do not expect you to do anything Weasley. What I am asking is if you will help me.”</p><p>              Ronald Weasley stood their floored, the great Draco Malfoy, the once prince of the Slytherin stood here asking for his help. Not Harry’s, not Hermione’s but his. Would wondered never cease.</p><p>              “How do you think I can help you in a way others cannot?” He asked the blond boy completely perplexed. Ron really had no idea what he could do, or why Draco sought out his help rather than Hermione or the Savior of the wizarding world for that matter.</p><p>              Draco sighed in frustration before answering. “Because the person does not plan on using magic to hurt me. They say they will take me by brute force. That is what their letters say anyways.</p><p>              “Let me see the letters.” Ron held his hand out and waited for Draco to produce them. The other boy handed them over. There were four of them. Ron began to read silently. He felt horrified as the writer detailed what they planned to do to Draco once they had him. Ron felt nauseous at some of the graphic depictions that were painted.</p><p>              Ron could feel himself turning green, no wonder Draco looked like hell. If Ron got these letters and read them, he would look like hell too.</p><p>              “How long have you been getting these?” He tried to breath through his nose so the feeling of wanting to retch would hopefully vanish.</p><p>              Draco looked uncomfortable down at his Italian shoes that probably cost more than all of Ron’s material positions. “Since right after school started.”</p><p>              “What! Why are you just now doing something about it?” Ron railed at the Slytherin angerly. He had to calm himself down when instead of shouting back or lifting his chin in defiance Draco shrunk back seeming fearful at his outburst.</p><p>              <em>Shit, I keep forgetting that in a lot of ways he is not the same ferret we knew from the beginning of school.</em></p><p>Trying to adopt a softer tone and manner Ron ran his long pale fingers through his red tresses in frustration. “I apologize Draco I should not have yelled.”</p><p>              Draco only nodded keeping quite. Ron felt the need to pace his agitation getting the better of him. “So, what is it you need from me exactly?” Here he paused to look at him in confusion. Draco looked to the side once more his cheeks turning a bright red on his pale face</p><p>              “I need a bodyguard.” He said it so softly Ron could not be sure he heard him correctly. The red head needed him to repeat it once more just so he could make sure he had heard right.</p><p>              “I am sorry, come again. Did you in fact say bodyguard? You want me to be your bodyguard?” Draco nodded while fidgeting nervously seeming to wait and wonder if Ron would agree to such a thing.</p><p>              Ron thought about it. He did not see why Draco wanted him but he could not exactly tell him no. Ron could hear his siblings in his head telling him that Draco Malfoy would owe him a huge favor. He could here his parents tell him that a Malfoy is a snake and not to trust the lot of them.</p><p>              Ron listened to none of them though. He came to his decision because if it were him that needed this kind of help, he knew he could rely on Harry and Hermione. Draco seemed to have no one and felt desperate enough to come to his enemy for help. Ron felt pity for the boy. He of course would never say such a thing because than Draco might go and do something foolish. Ron could not have that on his conscious no matter who it might be.</p><p>              “Alright I will do it.”</p><p>              A look of utter relief passed over Draco’s face as if a huge weight were lifted off him. “Thank you Weasley.” He breathed out.</p><p>              Ron help a hand to indicate he had a few stipulation to add to this arrangement. “If I am to be your bodyguard there will be no calling me Weasel or my friends names as well. No mudblood, Potty, scar-head or anything juvenile like that or the deal is off and I will leave you to it understand?” Draco nodded.</p><p>              Suddenly Ron’s stomach growled informing him he still had not eaten. Draco looked down at it but said nothing. He did not even have is custom sneer in place much to Ron’s surprise.</p><p>              “I think we will talk more once you have had a chance to eat. I would rather have all your attention than it split on two different things.” Ron gazed at him speculatively wondering if Draco had meant that in more than one way or if might just be him thinking such things.</p><p>              With that Draco left. Ron waited another minute so no one would gossip than headed into the dining hall sitting down he tucked in to eat as quickly before classes started.</p><p>              “Hey mate, were you been?” Harry asked concerned, Ron looked up than around to see all eyes on him. Swallowing his food, he went to answer.</p><p>              “I remembered I forgot something so ran back to the room to get it.” With that he put his head down and began shoveling food in as fast as possible. Ron may have obtained better table manner but when the occasion was needed, he would revert back to the old Ron from a year ago.</p><p>              His friends thankfully left him to it, knowing better than to come between him and his food. As Ron chewed, and swallowed, he could not help thinking once more of the blond Slytherin boy. He kept going over the letters in his mind again and again.</p><p>              Ron knew it could not be the guys that had tried to hurt Pansy and Millicent because they had been expelled there wands broken, the last letter had been dated yesterday so it had to be someone going to this school or in Hogsmeade.</p><p>              Ron might have understand having hatred for the parents who had done people wrong but Draco and the others were children who did not have the same values as their parents. He did not understand taking it out on a child. Maybe his younger self would have, but Ron hoped the years and war had matured him some.</p><p>              When everyone finished their breakfast, Ron hung behind to see if he could catch Draco once more. It seemed that Draco had the same idea. As everyone left the great hall, he too hung back so he could talk with Ron.</p><p>              The began to walk together. Now that Ron could think clearly, he started with the many questions he had running through his mind. The most pressing question Ron could think of is.<br/>              “Do you have any idea who could want to harm you the way the letters indicated?” Ron tried not to recall the graphic descriptions that the sender wrote. Though he very much imagine Draco naked he in no way ever wanted to see such things done to the other boy, no matter what.</p><p>              Draco shook his head. “My father had to many enemies and I myself have never been very well liked over the years so your guess is as good as mine.” Draco’s face fell as he spoke his eye began looking around wildly as if afraid someone would jump out of the shadows at any moment to attack.</p><p>              Ron could understand his leeriness and paranoia, if someone were threatening him the way this person had he would be paranoid too.</p><p>              “Alright scratch that, have you talked to your head of house yet about this problem.” When Draco gave him a look as if he were the stupidest person in the world Ron had to sigh in frustration. “Okay no I take it. That will be our first stop. We do not have to go into details I can just tell her that I want to request you to be transferred to my quarters for the remainder of the year so we can help promote inner house friendship.”</p><p>              Draco looked dubious at this suggestion, but Ron went on to explain. “This way if I am with you at all times, I can keep a better eye out for you. Now since I have a free period why don’t we go take care of it now?”</p><p>              Draco sighed resigned seemingly to his fate. “Alright, I give. We will go speak to her now I take it?” Draco said but did not look overly convinced that Sinistra would listen.</p><p>              The two boys made there way to her office without incident, when Ron explained what they though might be a good idea both were shocked when she agreed with them.</p><p>              “It is high time that the houses were brought together. I have always been of this mind but unfortunately many have not and do not agree with me. I believe it is a wonderful idea and since I am the Head of house now instead of Snape who though being a great Professor in a lot of waves and give his life for us, he was not what you would call a team player. Head Sinistra smiled gently recalling the other Slytherin.</p><p>Many did not know that Sinistra and Severus had a very good working relationship. They considered each other friends and it had broke her heart when Severus passed. Though they did not agree on many issues they both agreed that when the war ended the Slytherin students would have it bad because of their parents. Severus had begged Aurora to watch out for his charges in case he did not make it through the war. Severus had been correct perusal.  </p><p>              “I do not see why you cannot be placed together. Ron you need to talk to your head of house of course.” Ron nodded in understanding, they turned and left quickly to do just that.</p><p>              Heading to his head of house they were fortunate to come upon him as they traipsed down the hall towards that direction. “Professor Lupin, we need to talk to you.”</p><p>              Remus Lupin had been cured of the lycanthropy by Professor Snape before he died in the war. Remus had been hired after so that he could finally have a decent life. He took over the head of house duties as soon as McGonagall became Headmistress.</p><p>              Remus lifted his head when he heard his name being called. “Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy how may I help you?”</p><p>              Ron told his head of house what he wished to do. Professor Lupins eyebrows shot to his hair line at hearing the plan. He had to admit though it would promote house unity for others too emulate. They told him that they had already talked to Professor Sinistra before him.</p><p>              “I will agree to it. I do not see why it should be a problem. I will have the paperwork signed off on tonight and Draco can move in tomorrow how does that sound?”</p><p>              Ron and Draco nodded. They figured one more day would not hurt. The rest of the day was spent in class or with friends. None of Ron’s friends questioned why Draco seemed to be sticking close to him. They figured when Ron wished to tell them he would. Later that night Ron walked Draco to his house door than bid him good night.</p><p>              As he moved down the hall Draco could not help staring after the other lad. Ron had changed so much since the war, some days it is hard to believe that he was the same Ron that all of them had know for so long. Even though Draco and he had not gotten long to well over the years Draco still like to believe he knew something about the other boy.</p><p>              Now though he felt he knew nothing at all anymore. It was as if a kind of personality difference had shift over him. Ron very rarely lost his temper anymore. He seem far more relaxed and chill then before. Draco like this new Ron much better than the old one.</p><p>              Draco prayed fervently that they would manage to get along while living together in a dorm room. Draco could be a little fastidious about things in the right place. <em>Oh well it is already taken care of, so hopefully whoever is after me will give up when I cannot be found.</em></p><p>With that thought Draco entered the Slytherin chambers for the night. He had homework to do and maybe he would play a game of chess or exploding snap with one of the other Slytherins. Then he would head to bed. The idea of living with Ronald Weasley should not appeal to him so much but for some unfathomable reason he was excited about the idea.</p><p>              Draco tried to think no more on it for the night, there just seemed to much to deal with at the moment and his feeling or lack there of for one Ronald Weasley just wasn’t at the top of his list right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>